battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
Israeli Navy Welcome to the Israeli Navy. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our navy started in 1948 with the start of Israel's independence. Our main fleet is composed of Missile Boats, Destroyers, Frigates and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and LCS Ships. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that even though we are small we are a very powerful navy. News *the AIF home islands were destroyed. An Israeli fleet of 400 ships was stationed there and sustained 217 losses *After a very long embargo. Israel had been close to being defeated. However, an alliance of the AIF, AF and DPL attacked the russian fleet and has relieved Israel of its formerly critical situation. *The russian navy is leveling us! All of our allies are requested to send support. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard (USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) has been promoted to Chief of Operations and second in command of the IN. Congratulations! * The first Space Battlecruiser Hyperion has been constructed using the new Type A Drydock completely in space. * The first Israeli Space Station Cholol is now orbiting the planet. * The first Israeli flying ship INF Misos is now commishined. * Israeli War Game are now in session. GOOD LUCK! How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. prefix=User:INS/Request_to_join_INS_by: width=60 default=Enter Username here preload=Template:Join INS buttonlabel=Join INS category=INS Join Requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false omit=AR: ordermethod=created order=descending }} |R}}+ )/50) +1 }}| →}} Topic Last edit Last editor ''Chain of Command *'Aluf(Admiral)-David Marcus(Marcboy99)Head of Engineering''' *'Chief Of Operations-Jean-Luc Picard(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000)Head of Medical' *'Tat-Aluf(Vice Admiral)-Captain Laa'fa(BKFighter)Head of Intel' *'Aluf-Mishne(Rear Admiral Upper)-Guy(I Am That Guy)' *'Sgan-Aluf(Rear Admiral Lower)-Theodore Grey(Admiral Phoenix)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Asaf Hersch(Ilikestuffnthings)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Androv Golovco(Sn1per01)Head of Defense' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-John Derpington(CaptMCDerpington)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-' *'Seren(Captain)-Johnson(Rth1131999)' *'Seren(Captain)-Harrington (USS Zumwalt DDG 1000 secondary)' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Segen(Commander)-David Bronstien(Vladimir Lenin reborn)' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-Ben Rosen(Garrymarc)' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' War Status * Defcon 1 * War Allies and Alliances We welcome any alliances to us * USNF * ANF * ISBA * AFOH * BKFN *AIF *AF *DPl Enemies Disputed * Russian Navy * Prometheus Navy * Hydraxis Navy * Mantle Navy * Atarashimono Navy * Soviet Naval Fleet Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Sa'ar 331.jpg|Sa'ar 331 running sea trials Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin class sub Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running missile drills Tannin.jpg|Super Dolphin INS Tannin Preparing to dive Hetz.jpg|INS Hetz Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat, Sa'ar 2 Missile Boat Mivtach3.jpg|INS Mivtach, Sa'ar 1 Patrol Boat 72.jpg|INS Miznak, Sa'ar 72 Corvette Ins72.jpg|INS Miznak testing her Gabriel Missile System Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the Dakar Shipwreck imagejakal.jpg|INS Jakal, a small aircraft carrier with a unique design imageReneg3.jpg|INS Reverent INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe on patrol off of Tel Aviv olympia.jpg|USS Olympia, Evan's leased ship Image (1).jpg|The Coastal Patrol Flagship underway image (2).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship in drydock Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship INF Misos.jpg|INF Misos sailing along the Israeli coast. She is Israel's first flying ship. Themistocles .jpg|INS Themistocles INS Shackleton BB-03.jpg|The 3rd battleship constructed INS Abdera D-10.jpg INS Olympus BB-2.jpg|The 2nd battleship constructed INS Typhon CL-01.jpg|Incomplete INS Typhon in dry dock AH-05.jpg|Megara class hospital frigate AH-06.jpg|AH-06 class hospital frigate. Larger capacity than Megaras ICGS Styx P-01.jpg|Israeli Coast Guard Ship Styx Patrol-01 TyphonII.jpg|The Typhon-II Light Cruiser in dry dock, refitting after a adventure by Grey. TyphonI.jpg|An example of one of the 168 Typhon-I Class Destroyers. Armed with two Mk45 guns and two 30.5cm New guns, as well as a depth charge, it is often used in ASW and patrol duties. Originally designed by Grey for the now-defunct RPF. Chimera.jpg|This is a example of the 46 Chimera-Class Attack Submarines that are currently in service. Armed with four torpedo tubes, and with a maximum speed of over 80 knots, this ship is fast and deadly. The Mark VIII variant is shown, but the current variant, the Mark IX, has a Mk45 gun in place of the depth meter. Originally designed by Grey for the RPF. Charybdis .jpg|This is an example of the 114 Charybdis Escort Carriers in service. With a small air wing of three torpedo bombers, two fighters, and a dive bomber, it's not the most effective of craft, but if you count it's two 30.5cm New guns, 4 47mm guns, and two Mk45 guns, it's a force to be reckoned with. Plus, it's 600mm armor can be shelled by a Yamato-Class vessel for three minutes straight, standing still, without capsizing. Originally designed by Grey for the RPF. Halifax.jpg|This is a example of one of the more than 200 Halifax-Class Hospital Ships in service with the INS. It is unarmed except for two torpedo tubes and two 47mm guns, but it has a helicopter pad for fast medevacs and a large medical bay, capable of treating the crew of a entire Typhon-I Class Destroyer at one time. Modified by Grey from the blueprints of a Halifax Class Destroyer. IMG 1881.jpg|Cholol is already in service. baris.JPG|INS Baris cebrene.JPG|INS Cebrene delphi.JPG|INS Delphi edessa.JPG|INS Edessa gangra.JPG|INS Gangra haiga triada.JPG|INS Haiga Triada ialysos.JPG|INS Ialysos knosssus.JPG|INS Knossus lamia.JPG|INS Lamia D-200 1S.PNG|Sparta BB-1S churchill.PNG|churchill gunboat devron.JPG|INS Devron zph.JPG|cruisers sparta.PNG|sparta class dreadnought SC2.PNG|random carrier mk2.PNG|the failure sparta dreadnought mk2 intrepid DE.PNG|Intrepid ClaSs DE IMG_2247.PNG|original INS Catherine catherine.JPG|new Catherine delta.PNG|INS Delta delta stealth.PNG|INS Delta with stealth paint INS Gibraltar sailing in the Mediterranean. .jpg|INS Gibraltar sailing in the Mediterranean. IMG_1955.PNG|My new division flagship INS Poseidon on trials INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst (heavy cruiser) 5 miles from port after sea trails Naval Roster {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF SHIPS |- ! scope="col"|Ship Class ! scope="col"|Builder/Operator ! scope="col"|Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col"|Number (or 'to be') Built ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Ship Names |- |Z Class Destroyer |David |In Service |2 | |INS Eilat, INS Yaffo |- |Hunt Class Destroyer |David |In Service |1 | |INS Haifa |- |Gershon Class Aircraft Carrier |David |In Service |4 | |INS Gershon, INS Shorola, INS Moshe, INS Rachel |- |Moshe Class Battleship |David |In Service |4 | |INS Moshe, INS Herzl, INS David, INS Israel |- |Minnesota Class Pre-Dreadnought |David |In Service |1 | |INS Minnesota |- |Haifa Class |David |In Service |1 |Israel's first Super Fortress |INS Haifa |- |Eilat Class Fleet Killer |David |In Service |10 |Israel's first Fleet Killer |INS Eilat |- |E Class Missile Platform |David |In Service |15 |Captured from 130th as the Archer Class |E-1, E-2, E-3, E-4, E-5, E-6, E-7, E-8, E-9, E-10, E-11, E-12, E-13, E-14, E-15 |- |River Class Frigate |David |Construction |3 | |INS Mivtach, INS Misgav, INS Miznak |- |Flower Class Corvette |David |Construction |2 | |INS Wedgwood, INS Haganah |- |Sa'ar 1 Class Patrol Boat |David |In Service |3 | |INS Mivtach, INS Miznak, INS Misgav |- |Sa'ar 2 Class Missile Boat |David |In Service |6 | |INS Mivtach, INS Miznak, INS Misgav, INS Eilat, INS Haifa, INS Akko |- |Sa'ar 3 Class Missile Boat |David |In Service |6 | |INS Sa'ar, INS Sufa, INS Ga'ash, INS Herev, INS Hanit, INS Hetz |- |Sa'ar 4 Missle Boat |David |In Service |10 | |INS Reshef, INS Keshet, INS Romach, INS Kidon, INS Tarshish, INS Yaffo, INS Nitzachon, INS Atzmaut, INS Moledet, INS Komemiyut |- |Sa'ar 4.5 Class Missile Boat Aliya Subclass |David |Construction |2 | |INS Aliya, INS Geula |- |Sa'ar 4.5 Class Missile Boat Hetz Subclass |David |In Service |8 | |INS Keshet, INS Romach, INS Kidon, INS Tarshish, INS Yaffo, INS Hetz, INS Sufa, INS Herev |- |Sa'ar 5 Class Corvette |David |In Service |3 | |INS Eilat, INS Lahav, INS Hanit |- |Sa'ar 72 Class Corvette |David |In Service |1 | |INS Miznak |- |Pig(Maiale) |David |In Service |2 per subs |Human Torpedo |No names |- |S Class Submarine |David |In Service |2 | |INS Tanin, INS Rahav |- |T Class Submarine |David |In Service |3 | |INS Leviathan, INS Dakar, INS Dolphin |- |Gal Class Submarine |David |In Service |3 | |INS Gal, INS Tanin, INS Rahav |- |Dolphin Class Submarine |David |In Service |3 | |INS Dolphin, INS Leviathan, INS Tkuma |- |Super Dolphin Class Submarine |David |In Service |3 | |INS Tannin, INS Rahav, INS Karish |- |Thermopolae class Devastator battleship |Picard |Planned |2 |Battleship mounting 4 Devastator turrets and multiple missiles |INS Thermopolae IX-01, INS Polyphemus IX-02 |- |Oceanus Class Ballistic Missile Submarine |Picard |Construction |5 | |INS Oceanus, INS Poseidon's Wrath, INS Poseidon's Fury, INS Poseidon's Trident, INS Poseidon's Hatred |- |Typhon Class Light Cruiser |Picard |In Service |2 | |INS Typhon, INS Nereus |- |Apollo Class Heavy Cruiser |Picard |Construction |30 | |INS Apollo, INS Achilles, INS Artemis |- |Megara Class Hospital Frigate |Picard |In Service |12 |Light Medical Frigate Designed For Non-Critical Injuries |INS Megara,INS Aphrodite |- |AH-06 Class Medical Ship |Picard |In Service |20 | |AH-06 - AH-30 |- |Cebrene Class Destroyer |Picard |In Service |15 | |INS Cebrene, INS Cythera |- |Edessa Class Destroyer |Picard |In Service |7 | |INS Edessa, INS Eubea |- |Haiga Triada Class Destroyer |Picard |In Service |25 | |INS Haiga Triada, INS Hyele |- |Ialysos Class Destroyer |Picard |In Service |2 | |INS Ialysos, INS Ithaca |- |Knossus Class Destroyer |Picard |In Service |1 | |INS Knossus |- |Pisa Class Destroyer |Picard |In Service |40 | |INS Pisa, INS Psychro |- |Juktas Class Destroyer |Picard |In Service |2 |Destroyer Leader/Flotilla Leader |INS Vasiliki, INS Zakros |- |Hydra Class Frigate |Picard |In Service |25 | |INS Hydra F-276- INS Spetsai F-300 |- |Poseidon class battleship |Picard |In service |2 |super dreadnought |INS Poseidon, INS Zeus |- |Iron Fist Class Battleship |Picard |In Service |1 |Donated from AIF |INS Daring |- |Rhodes ll Class FFG |Picard |Planned |200 To Start | Frigate with Twin arm launcher |INS Rhodes |- |Long Beach Class DDG |Picard |Planned |20 | |INS Long Beach |- |Battle of Israel class CG |Picard |Planned |50 | |INS Battle of Israel |- |Arrowhead Class Arsenal Ship |Picard |Planned |5 |MCMs And other missiles |INS Arrowhead |- |Reconiter Class |Laa'fa |In Service |1 |Intercepts all Transmissions. |INS Reconiter |- |Convent Class Battleship |Laa'fa |In Service |2 | |INS Convent, Convent Uprising |- |Thriw Class Destoryer |Laa'fa |In Service |1 | |BKFN (INS) Thriw DD-01 |- |New York Class Medium Battlecruiser |Evan's |In Service |2 | |INS New Orleans, INS New Haven |- |Fletcher Class Destroyer |Evan's |In Service |10 | | |- |Lochem Class Warship |Hersch |In Service |5 | |INS Lochem, INS Warrior, INS Defiance, INS Syndicate, INS Resistance |- |M'shach'rer Class (Better known as Liberator Class) |Hersch |Planned |3 | |INS Liberator, INS M'shach'rer, INS Jakal |- |Typhon-II-Class |Grey |In Service |6 | |INS Typhon, INS Shiva, INS Night Phoenix, INS Fenrir, INS Ragnarok, INS Samson |-} {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF FLYING SHIPS |- ! scope="col"|Ship Class ! scope="col"|Builder/Operator ! scope="col"|Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col"|Number (or 'to be') Built ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Ship Names |- |Misos Flying Ship |David |In Service |1 |Israel's first Flying Ship |INF Misos |- |Mashcheses Flying Ship |David |In Service |4 | |INF Mashcheses |-} {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF SPACE STATIONS |- ! scope="col"|Ship Class ! scope="col"|Builder/Operator ! scope="col"|Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col"|Number (or 'to be') Built ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Ship Names |- |Firestorm Class Battle Station |Grey |In Service |1 | |Firestorm |- |Cholol class Starbase |Picard |In Service |1 |Starbase for building and repairing starships |Cholol |- |Type A Drydock |Picard |In Service |1 |Interstellar Drydock for building and repairs |Not Named |-} {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF STARSHIPS AND OTHER SPACE VESSELS |- ! scope="col"|Ship Class ! scope="col"|Builder/Operator ! scope="col"|Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col"|Number (or 'to be') Launched ! scope="col"|Description ! scope="col"|Ship Names |- |Hyperion |Picard |In Service |3 |Space Battlecruiser |INS Hyperion, INS Bucephalus, INS Minotaur |-} {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+ FLEET REGISTRY OF LEASED SHIPS |- ! scope="col"|Ship Class ! scope="col"|Builder/operator ! scope="col"|Status of ships in class ! scope="col"|Number Leased ! scope="col"|Leased Date ! scope="col"|Ship names |- |Olympia Class Armoured Cruiser |Evan's |In Service |1 |4-29-14 |USS Olympia |- |ICBM Carriers |Evan's |In Service |3 |4-30-14 | |-} Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies